


wish

by ellie_cat



Series: [PMMM] Magia Record: LOONA [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Holy Quartet, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Puella Magi Madoka Magica Magia Record, Kyubey is Awful, Magical Girls, Maknae Line + GoWon are Magical Girls, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, nothing graphic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: Four girls from different parts of Seoul make a wish and become magical girls. This is the beginning of their stories. Or is it?
Relationships: Choi Yerim & Everyone, Implied Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: [PMMM] Magia Record: LOONA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	wish

It’s a perfectly normal day for Yeojin when Kyubey approaches her, lingering on the edges of her line of sight as she goes from class to class and tries to pay attention. When she is the last left in her classroom, finishing up her cleaning duties while the other girls take the trash out, Kyubey approaches her, stalking purposefully towards her before sitting just in front of her, regarding her with his unreadable pink eyes. 

(In all her time as a magical girl since, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen a hint of emotion in those eyes.)

“I have an offer for you, Im Yeojin,” Kyubey says, eerily calm. 

(Looking back on it, she can tell he almost sounded amused. This is, despite how she’s told it so far, not actually the first time she’s seen Kyubey. However, he’s never talked to her. Just watched, always just out of reach, always at a distance.

She’d been seeing him since her parents began to have financial troubles.)

“I didn’t know you could talk,” she says, because of course she does. 

“Not many do, until I approach them,” Kyubey responds, because of course he does. 

(He always has some sort of smart response prepared for dumb questions and answers.)

“What’s the offer?” She asks after a moment, looking out the window at the setting sun, casting the classroom in a shade of sickly orange. 

“I will grant any one wish for you if you become a magical girl, Im Yeojin,” Kyubey says, “Any wish, and you can become a magical girl. It’s a win-win, is it not?”

(She will realize very soon, it is not, in fact, a win-win; far from it.)

“What will I be fighting?” Yeojin asks, because the magical girls on TV are always fighting something. 

“Witches,” Kyubey answers, “that prey on humans.”

“Will I be alone?” Yeojin asks. Kyubey laughs. 

“Not for long. You’ll have a team, if you want one,” he answers, tail swishing in time with something. 

“I can wish for anything?” Yeojin asks, finally meeting his eyes again. He cocks his head, tail swishing more. 

“Of course,” Kyubey promises. “So, what will it be, Im Yeojin?”

“I wish for my parents to never have financial troubles again,” she says, and as soon as her lips form the final syllable, she feels like she’s being torn in half. She’s sure she would have screamed had she not already tipped forward and hit the ground, unconscious. 

Kyubey stands before her prone form, unmoving except for the motions of his swishing tail. 

When she wakes, she stares at the beautiful brightly glowing orange gem that sits hauntingly just next to her face. 

“Protect Seoul well, Yeojin,” Kyubey says from somewhere behind her. When she sits up and looks around, he’s gone.

* * *

When Kyubey finds her, she is curled up in an alleyway somewhere as far as she could get from her apartment. She has a bruise on her cheek from the hand that had slapped it when her parents had found out who she loved. The tears are long gone- all that remains within her is rage, so much it makes her tremble with the force of it. 

“Son Hyejoo,” she hears from her left, and chances a peek from where she’s tucked her head into the space between her chest and knees. “I have an offer for you.”

She’s seen the thing looking at her from the dumpster just a foot away. She’s caught glimpses of it’s white and pink form, a glint of sunshine off the golden hoops, and even met its emotionless pink eyes once or twice. She’s not surprised it found her here. 

“What are you?” She asks after a minute of them just staring at each other. 

“Kyubey,” it says, and that’s not an answer, they both know it, so she just stares back at it for another minute. Its tail swishes in such perfect time with something. Hyejoo doesn’t know what that is though. 

“What’s your offer?” She finally relents. The swishing gets just a fraction faster. 

“I will grant you any one wish you desire if you become a magical girl,” Kyubey states, and Hyejoo just stares at him more. 

“I can’t tell if I’ve finally passed out from my head injury or I’m hallucinating,” Hyejoo says, and Kyubey tilts its head as its mouth quirks, like it’s smiling. 

“This is very real, Son Hyejoo. Besides, even if it isn’t you have nothing left to lose, do you?” Kyubey asks, and oh, that slices at something deep within her. She tries not to think of the doll-like girl in her homeroom. She grimaces. He’s right. 

“Fine. If this is real, make them forget me,” Hyejoo murmurs, curling back up in her protective ball. 

“You have to say it like a wish,” Kyubey says, but doesn’t ask who they are, “or it won’t work.”

“I wish they would forget me,” she says, and then it feels like her mind is being shredded. Even though she wants to pass out, doesn’t want to feel this anymore, she doesn’t, and has the pleasure to watch as a beautiful silver gem appears from nowhere, pulsing softly in time with her heartbeat. 

“Impressive, most girls pass out from the pain,” Kyubey says, tail still swishing, just as calmly as before. 

“Why?” She asks, panting as her body realizes she’s not hurting anymore. 

“Well, the gem is a part of your soul, after all. Don’t you think it would hurt if a piece of your soul was carved out?”

(This is not the last thing he says that makes her shiver in fear. This is also not the last time she will feel regret over her choice. She realizes belatedly, that she’d never asked why he wanted to make her a magical girl. Never asked what she would fight. She wishes, on the worst nights, that she had. She doesn’t know, despite this, if knowing would’ve changed her choice.)

“Tomorrow, find Im Yeojin. She’ll explain more. Protect Seoul well, Hyejoo.” And with that, he’s gone like he was never there to begin with. 

(Yeojin finds her first. The first thing Yeojin ever says to her is, “You shouldn’t have said yes.”

Even then, before she’s ever fought a witch, she’s inclined to agree.)

* * *

Choi Yerim is different. Kyubey only orbits around her for a few days before he approaches her with his offer. 

She’s a lonely girl- her cheerful disposition too much for the girls around her- and so it’s easy to see that he’ll get her if he offers. He knows her type, knows exactly what she’ll wish for, what she’s already wishing for. 

To her, it’s just a normal day of watching anime and cartoons and aching for someone to talk about them with. Her mother asks her to go to the convenience store to fetch some milk- they’ve run out- and she readily agrees. Anything to get out of the house. 

She slips on her shoes and heads out, catching a glimpse of white dashing into the space between her home and the neighbors. She hopes the cat decides to show itself to her soon. She wants another friend to smother with affection. Lately, the Son family’s cat hasn’t been around, and she wants another one to cuddle while she waits for him to return. 

She feels eyes on her, but ignores it in favor of continuing on her way. Probably just another one of her nosy elderly neighbors looking to see if she finally has a non-feline friend. She hates them. 

She’s not sure when the familiar route to the convenience store becomes more unfamiliar, even though she knows exactly where she is, but by the time Kyubey steps into her path, form shadowed over by the sun setting behind him, the street is awash in this feeling of unfamiliarity. 

Yerim ignores her urge to turn and run back home. 

(If she could relive this moment, she would run. Run and not look back. There are a lot of things she would’ve done differently.)

“Choi Yerim,” it speaks, voice eerily calm. “I have an offer for you.”

“An offer?” She asks, hoping it doesn’t comment on the way her voice gets higher through the question. It doesn’t. 

“An offer. Would you like friends, perhaps?” It asks, and alarm bells are going off in her head but she brushes them off because how much harm can a talking cat thing do? 

(A lot, but she didn’t know that. She didn’t know a lot back then.)

“I have friends,” she says, petulantly, thinking of the Son family’s cat. 

“Would you like real friends, Choi Yerim?” It asks, tilting its head. “Wandering cats stopping for a scratch between their ears hardly counts as a friend.” And oh, that hurts. 

“Yeah,” she whispers, but fixes the cat thing with a glare. “So what’s the offer?”

“I can give you friends if you wish for them,” it says, like it's a simple thing. 

“What are you?” She finds herself asking. 

“Kyubey,” it answers, tail swishing lazily. “What is your answer, Choi Yerim?” 

(Kyubey never told her her wish would come at a cost. Never told her what she was signing up for. She wonders if she could sue for damages if her contract was on a piece of paper and not etched into her soul.)

“I want friends,” she says, and Kyubey tilts its head the other way. “I wish I had friends.” As soon as the final syllable has breached her lips, she feels like she’s been stabbed through the heart. She doesn’t remember passing out but when she next opens her eyes she’s on the ground and Kyubey is looking at her just beyond a gently glowing purple gem. 

“Find Son Hyejoo or Im Yeojin tomorrow. They’ll explain the rest. Protect Seoul well, Yerim.” And then he’s gone. 

Despite all logic telling her not to find either of these people Kyubey named, she runs into both of them on the train home from school. Cornered by them, is more like it. 

They barely get the basics out of the way before they are thrown into a labyrinth. Yerim is more of a burden than a help, but they make it out, and Yerim is grateful. 

Yeojin heaves out a sigh and asks if she wants to join their team, and, most of all, in Yerim’s eyes, if she wants to be their friend. She almost bursts into tears right then and there. 

(It doesn’t occur to her until later that they might only want to be her friends because of her wish. She tries not to get too attached after that, but she’s never been very good at controlling her emotions.)

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, people had told her she looked like a doll, from her looks, to the way she dressed, to her soft, gentle voice. 

At first, the attention was nice enough, but it grew old. She disliked the attention her looks gained her, but she’d grown used to the attention, and mostly it was just a minor annoyance in her everyday life. But God did she wish she could shrug it off and just be looked at as a regular girl. Like Hyejoo, even, who was mostly left alone to do as she pleased. 

Today the attention had been particularly annoying, and she had almost, almost reached her breaking point. There was a line between admiration of her and a straight up obsession. She was beginning to suspect many of her classmates were tiptoeing that line as closely as possible. 

So she was mulling over that as she was walking home, so invested in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice the change in the air. Almost didn’t see the white creature swishing its tail lazily in front of her. 

“Park Chaewon,” a voice rang out, chillingly hollow. “I can make your wish come true.” She startled, glaring at it. 

“What wish?” She said, despite her better judgement. She definitely shouldn’t be speaking to… whatever this was. 

“You want to blend in. You don’t want attention. I can make that happen,” it said, tilting its head, tail still swishing out a steady rhythm. She glared at it some more. 

“How? What are you?” She said, and it tilted its head to the other side. 

“Kyubey,” it said, and she glared harder at the non-answer. 

“Why should I believe that you can grant my wish?” She asked, and it tilted its head again. 

“Why are you responding to me?” It asked, and she bristled. 

“What’s the cost?” She finally asked, calculating. It tilted its head again, mouth quirking just slightly, like it was smiling. The swishing finally, finally stopped for a moment, before it picked back up again, betraying its surprise. 

“Out of all the girls I’ve picked this time around, you’re the only one to ask. Last time only one asked too. Smart one, I miss her.”

“The cost,” Chaewon prompted, close to walking away. 

“Become a magical girl, and protect the city of Seoul.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Kyubey asked her, a question to a question. Chaewon almost walked away, almost. But the question had her rooted to the spot. It echoed around in her head. Why not? She had nothing else to do. Her parents were almost always out of town for work, her older sister already grown and away at college. 

She wanted a change. Why not get a change and have her wish granted? 

(Not this change. She’d go for any other change than this one, now.)

It was these thoughts that had her saying yes before her brain caught up with her. 

(If Chaewon could go back in time to this very moment she’d have turned and run.)

Instead, she said, “I wish no one gave me any special attention anymore, and I was just another person.”

And then, she felt like she was being ripped apart. When she opened her eyes, she was flat on the ground, staring up at the warm colors of the sunset. 

“That was quick. Most stay out for longer than that.” Kyubey said from somewhere off to the side. “Find Son Hyejoo tomorrow. She and the rest will get you up to speed. Protect Seoul well, Chaewon.”

When she finally pushed herself up to look around, Kyubey was gone. 

Hyejoo gave her a strange look when no one looked twice at her as she entered the classroom and headed straight to her, but when she caught sight of the ring adorning her finger, her expression became unbearably sad. 

“No,” she whispered, “tell me you didn’t.”

“Why do you look like I just signed my soul away or something?” Chaewon asked, trying to lighten whatever weight that had settled around them like a curtain. Hyejoo’s expression turned stony even as her eyes retained the same sadness. 

“Because you did.”

(She didn’t fully understand this until she watched her first soul gem become a grief seed. It wasn’t one of her team, but rather a visiting girl from Busan, a girl named Miyoung. It tore her apart to kill the witch Miyoung became. Hyejoo held her as she cried afterward, and cheered her up afterwards. “Cheer up, okay?” Hyejoo would say, “I know it’s hard, but we can’t lose any of us.”)

“Let’s hope your introduction to the team goes smoother than Yerim’s,” was all Hyejoo said after Chaewon failed to respond to that. “Meet me in the yard once school gets out.”


End file.
